


Conation Air

by hgiel



Category: Clazziquai, H.O.T., K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex helps Hee Jun forget about Kang Ta and joins the Mile High club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conation Air

Moon Hee Jun was making his comeback by becoming an MC on a new show called Kimsubang Express. But to do that, he had to fly to New Zealand.  
This story begins on the flight there.  
“Sir? You’ll have to pay for two seats, you are taking up too much room.” The stewardess said apologetically.  
Hee Jun gaped at the audacity. “I am NOT taking up too much room! I lost a LOT of weight!” He stood up to show her his new body. “I’m normal sized! I don’t have to put up with this bull shit, you know-“  
”Sir please!” She cried, “I wasn’t talking about you, I meant your stuff.” She pointed to the seat next to Hee Jun’s that was filled with his luggage. “You can’t take up someone else’s seat... You’ll have to either store it, or pay for the seat.” She explained.  
Hee Jun sat down, slightly embarrassed, and eyes what he had kept on hand. He needed it ALL. Magazines, a book, a note book (for his inner most thoughts), make up kit, some uppers, some downers, his own toilet paper (he didn’t trust the air line’s), ect, etc. He needed it ALL... But, he wasn’t about to pay for another ticket.  
“Alright.” Hee Jun nodded. “Put it in the overhead compartment for me.”  
The stewardess started to tell him he had to be the on to do it, but knew to pick and choose her battles, and so did it herself.  
Not long after that, Hee Jun’s seat neighbor showed up.  
“Hello sunbae.” Alex greeted as he sat next to Hee Jun.  
“Hello...you?” Hee Jun was grasping at memories, but he really couldn’t place this guy.  
“I’m Alex, from Clazziquai. I’m going to be on the show with you.” Alex explained. “I don’t expect you to really know me... I became famous when you were in the army.”  
“Well then, it’s nice to meet you.” Hee Jun shook his hand firmly. “Now what’s this Clazziquai thing?”  
“We do, uh, like...dance, jazz...electronic...stuff.” Alex shrugged. “Music. I do music.”  
“I do music too!” Hee Jun said as if that was a weird coincidence.  
As the plane filled and everyone got their instructions on strategies for not dying, the two settled down to begin their long ride. When it was time to take off though, Hee Jun had a problem.  
“Miss?” He called to the stewardess. “My seatbelt is broken.”  
The stewardess looked frustrated, but shuffled toward him to take a look. “It’s too small is all,” She began saying.  
“I am NOT fat!” Hee Jun cried. “I’ll have you know, I am the perfect weight for my height and age. I am outraged that you would even suggest-“  
”SIR!” She barked at him. “I just was going to say, you need to pull this side out, it’s wedged under the seat. I wasn’t calling you fat.” She said through her teeth.  
Alex came forward to defuse the situation. “I got it, thank you miss.” He said as he yanked the seat belt out for Hee Jun. “There you go, it should fit now.”  
Hee Jun gathered his pride and secured the seat belt. He made a great show of having to tighten it.  
“Thank you.” Hee Jun said.  
“No problem.”  
Not long into the flight, the in-flight movie began. Alex decided to read, but Hee Jun wasn’t feeling especially literate and attempted to watch the film. He ran into a little problem though.  
“Stewardess!” He called.  
Alex flinched beside him.  
The stewardess slowly made her way to him. “What is it?” She asked impatiently.  
“The head phones are going to mess my hair up.” Hee Jun explained. “It’s expensive hair too. From China, or something.” He said, smoothing his extensions. “Don’t you have these head sets in ear buds or something?”  
The stewardess let out a long, shuddering, sigh. Alex cleared his throat before she could respond.  
“Here, Hee Jun, wear it like this.” Alex flipped the head phones so the band circled his jaw instead of his head. “How’s that?”  
“Oh, good! Thank you Alex.” Hee Jun patted Alex on his leg and waved the stewardess off.  
Things were fine until they began serving food.  
“Chicken or fish?” The stewardess asked Hee Jun, pushing a tray displaying either choices.  
“Chicken.” Hee Jun answered.  
“We only have fish.” She said, taking the fish plate and sitting it in front of Hee Jun.  
“But what about this chicken?” Hee Jun asked, pointing to the chicken on the tray.  
“That’s fish.” She said shortly. “Just different looking fish.” She then turned to Alex. “Chicken or fish?”  
“I’ll have that other fish, I guess.” He pointed to the remaining plate she had.  
“It’s chicken.” She said before handing it to him.  
Hee Jun watched her walk off with her mouth agape.  
Alex switched him trays. “There, it’s all straightened out.”  
Hee Jun thanked Alex and opened the utensils, finding he had an extra knife.  
“Someone must be missing it in their’s I guess.” Alex noted.  
“You’re right.” Hee Jun agreed, then stood. “Attention!” He called, “I have a knife!”  
Alex jumped to his feet just as the others on the plane gasped. “He has an extra knife with his meal is all!” He explained, pulling Hee Jun down into his seat.  
The stewardess stomped over and apprehended both of Hee Jun’s knives.  
Alex cut his food for him.  
The time stretched on, and many people decided to bed down in their chairs. Pillows were passed out and the stewardess handed one to Alex, then threw the other in Hee Jun’s face with a smack.  
“What the hell?!” Hee Jun cried. “Why do you hate me?!”  
“Why???” The stewardess asked. “Because you are annoying for starters, and also, I recognize you now!”  
“Miss.” Alex said patiently. “Whatever you feel toward him shouldn’t influence your work. If you are an anti-fan-”  
“I’m not an anti-fan!” She quickly corrected him. “He was in a band with that asshole Kang Ta! He was on a flight of mine, and asked me if I wanted to fuck in the bathroom. So, I was like ya, why not? But that prick gave me herpes!”  
“I’m sorry...” Hee Jun apologized. “But I can’t help what happened to you years ago, and -“  
”Years?! It was last month!” She stormed off.  
Hee Jun took a moment for that to sink in, then he yelled, “THAT CHEATING BASTARD!”  
Many of the other passengers woke with grumbles.  
Alex leaned in close to Hee Jun and whispered. “I’m sorry. Please be quiet though.”  
“Why would he cheat on me? Again? REPEATEDLY?! Am I not pretty? Hm? Am I not sexy? I was Rambo for two years, what’s hotter than Rambo?!”  
“Rocky?” Alex offered weakly.  
Hee Jun threw himself into Alex’s arms and cried.  
“You are such a good guy, Alice.”  
“Alex.” Alex corrected.  
“You are such a good guy, Alex.” Hee Jun repeated himself, still in tears. Suddenly, he sobered. “Hey, forget Kang Ta.” He sat up and looked Alex in the eye. “Two can play at his game. Come on, let’s go have sex in the bathroom.”  
“Oh, I...Wont that cause some awkward tension between us in the next few weeks? Seeing as we’re doing this show together...”  
“No, we’ll get over it.” Hee Jun took Alex’s hand and rushed toward the bathroom.  
Right before they got to it, the stewardess stepped inside and attempted to shut the door in their faces. Hee Jun caught the door.  
“Let us use it first.” He insisted.  
She scoffed. “I need it. Thanks to your little whore friend, I have a cream I need to apply.” She slammed the door shut.  
Hee Jun shuffled his feet and waited in uncomfortable silence with Alex.  
“We don’t need to do this.” Alex told him. “I could just hold you for a while.”  
Hee Jun sniffled, but nodded and stepped into his arms.  
After a moment, Hee Jun spoke. “Would you file my nails for me if I chipped one? Would you rub sun tan lotion into every crevasse of my body? Would you make love to me with your eyes open?”  
“Uhhh...” Alex’s voice became hoarse. “Sure.”  
Hee Jun squeezed him tightly. “You are my girlfriend~” He cooed.


End file.
